<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Found by PandoraCleo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28884999">Found</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandoraCleo/pseuds/PandoraCleo'>PandoraCleo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Gone Rogue [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain Marvel (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff and Smut, sexy bonus chapter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:22:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,402</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28884999</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandoraCleo/pseuds/PandoraCleo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sexy bonus chapter for <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28206252/chapters/69118446">Rogue</a></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carol Danvers/Yon-Rogg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Gone Rogue [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2118324</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Found</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/EtherealEnigma/gifts">EtherealEnigma</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>They fumbled through the doorway as the motel door swung and crashed against the wall.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were a tangle of lips and hands, both in search of each other’s skin. Carol attempted to catch the door with her ankle and kick it close.  She failed twice, as she was yanked forward by Yon so he could remove her jacket.  She maneuvered out of his grasp and left Yon to take the jacket with him. He was left holding only air and an empty jacket. She quickly stumbled back and shut the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She would have no interruptions this time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pursued her. Spinning her around to face him and pressing her back against the wood.  His hands wound their way up to her face, his fingers itching to sink into her golden curls.  He’d forgotten she had cut it short, and grumbled disappointedly when he found nothing to grasp.  She laughed lightly at his predicament. He tore his lips from hers with a growl, glaring down at her with a smirk on his lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had missed her laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His left hand fisted in the small amount of hair it could find. Exposing her neck for him.  He descended, ravenous for her.  Her laughs turned to moans as he feasted on the soft flesh of her neck.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Undeterred his hands made their way down her body, groping and kneading her curves until they found the hem of her shirt.  He quickly pulled it over her head, divesting her of it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As her hands descended she grabbed him by the shoulders, pulling him into another kiss, before grabbing hold and wrapping her legs around him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His arms went to her thighs to support her and his hips pinned her to the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their mouths locked in a battle of dominance as their arousal skyrocketed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was warm and solid under her palms, as she explored his back through his shirt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Carol rolled her hips against him, wanting friction against the sensations building there.  She felt him through her jeans, ready and waiting at attention.  She rolled her hips again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yon gave a low growl before he locked her to his chest and carried her away from the door.  Boy, that sound did things to her!  It shot shivers through her and went straight to her core. Who’d have thought she had a thing for growling?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He threw her on the bed, and she yelped with a laugh, as he crawled up her body to capture her mouth.  He wasn't there long, before he made his way down her skin mapping the hills and valleys of her body with his lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Yon reach the top of her jeans, he undid the button and fly before standing. He locked eyes with her, the gold burning incandescent with desire for her she felt matched within herself.  He ran his hand down her left thigh and calf, bringing her ankle to his chest.  Cradling her foot, he deftly pulled at the laces of her boot. The movement caused his shoulders to ripple under his shirt. He slipped off the shoe and let it fall to the floor, forgotten.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He gently lowered her leg, running his hand back up to her thigh before repeating the same action with her other leg.  All the while never taking his eyes off her.  He moved forward between her legs, and kneeled on the edge of the bed. He leaned over her, his hands firmly grasping the waist of her jeans.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Carol sat up quickly, grabbing the lapels of his shirt and pulling him forward into a searing kiss.  Her skin felt like it was on fire.  His gaze set her aflame.  Needing to feel his own skin, she ripped his shirt apart.  She felt the buttons catch before hearing them fly across the room.  She barely had her hands on his chest before he yanked at her jeans, causing her to fall backwards against the bed.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She huffed as he pulled her jeans more firmly, his fingers skimming over her hips as he removed them.  He slowly pulled them down her legs, and deposited them on the floor with her forgotten boots.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His molten gaze swept over her, drinking her in.  She fought the urge to squirm under his attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hands roamed over the smooth skin of her legs as he slowly made his way back to her centre. He wrapped her legs around his waist as she sat up to reach him again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their lips crashed together as he held her close to him and carried her up the bed, lying her head on the poor excuse of a pillow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He broke their kiss to cradled himself between her thighs. Kissing his way down the skin of her inner thigh to her core, anticipation coiled tight within her.  His warm breath ghosted over her centre, sending shivers rocketing up her spine.  Golden burning eyes locked with hers, full of hunger, awe, and a hint of mischief. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It felt like an eternity before she felt his hot, warm mouth on her.  Long, slow strokes. He took his time, savouring her.  It was starkly different from their adrenalin fueled frantic entry.  Her hands fisted in bed covers as she was overcome with sensation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was bliss.  It was torture.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Carol gently rocked her hips, a silent plea for more. More speed, more friction. She felt him chuckle.  The sensation verberating through her nerves, sparking across her skin.  She keened as he suckled at her clit. She saw stars dance across the ceiling.  She could feel the gentle build of power under her skin, simmering as the sensation deep within her grew.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She would peak soon, she could feel it coming. Just a little more.  That’s all she needed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her body, pulled taught like a bow string, arched off the bed in the most delicious of ways. Sensation burst through her veins. Mind numbing bliss cleared her mind and she felt like she was floating.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Swirling lights painted the ceiling, her power gently causing her skin to glow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Well that was a first.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She watched through hooded eyes, as he stood, a large grin across his face.  For that performance he deserved to be a little proud.  He joined her first in her nakedness and then on the bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yon kissed her again, this time slower, their earlier urgency long forgotten.  The world outside be damned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She reveled in it, in him. In his taste, in the way he explored her mouth, in the hunger she felt behind soft gentle lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It felt right, oh so right.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He moved on to her neck, sucking at a spot, just under her ear she never realised was so sensitive until his lips were there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Carol moaned, and she felt him grin against her skin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh no, she would not let his ego inflate anymore than it already had.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am still mad at you.” she managed to get out under the onslaught of his lips. “Don’t think you’re forgiven.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know, but do you really want to talk about it now?” he asked against her skin, barely halting his progression. He lapped at her clavicle.  She’d never felt anything so arousing in her life.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No” she breathed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yon captured her mouth again, before settling once more between her hips. His fingers intertwined with her own, as she felt him against her entrance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pulled back and looked down on her.  His eyes drank her in once more.  He released one of hands to brush his fingers along her cheek.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure you want this? Forgiveness or not there’d be no going back.  Not for me.” his confession tugged at her heart.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Carol nodded, and he rested his forehead against hers. “Say it, please” he urged her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I want this.  I want you. Here and now.  We’ll worry about tomorrow, and forgiveness, and what's next, later.” she whispered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He kissed her as she felt him fill her.  She was surrounded by him. It was intoxicating.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They started slow, but before long the urgency returned. Gentle rocking turned into fast thrusting, both chasing fulfillment in each other.  They peaked together then lay tangled in each other's limbs until the sunrise glinted through the window.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Carol wasn’t sure what was next; for her, for them.  All she knew was that pesky voice had remained silent all night and that this felt so incredibly right.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>